Never Letting Go
by trineo
Summary: well this is from the matrix reloaded the scene where Trinity dies and Neo brings her back to life (which is my favorite scene out of all 3 movies). No spoilers, just trying portray what was going on in their minds. Please read and review.


_**NEVER LETTING GO**_

Ok this is my first fan fiction. So please be kind. Well this is about my favorite onscreen couple ever since I have seen Matrix Trilogy. Well for me the love story is the best part of the movies. Well I never thought of writing anything like this before but I think it would be a good way to express my gratitude towards Neo and Trinity. I might not be a very creative person but I will try my best to put in some good work.

Summary:It's from the matrix reloaded, the scene where Trinity dies and Neo brings her back to life (which is my favorite scene of all 3 movies). No spoilers, just trying portray what was going on in their minds. Well I know people have written excellent fan fictions regarding the same scene. So here is my version regarding the same. I hope you like reading it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any anything.

As soon as the screens in the room are filled with the images of her .Neo is stunned, shocked and said "Trinity" thinking _'Why Trinity why! You promised that you would stay out of the matrix!' _.He feels terrified and afraid of what it could lead to and heard as the Architect spoke "Apropos she entered into the matrix to save your life at the cost of her own". "NO" said Neo,' _No trinity no! this may cost you your life! No way I won't let it happen! I can't, I can't let you go! You are too important to me! You are my everything.'_

As soon as Neo opened that door that led to Trinity it triggered the bomb, so as he flew through the building he was surrounded by fire but he didn't care at all because he was only focused on Trinity. He was terrified and architect's words echoed in his ears"she is going to die and there is nothing you can do to stop it", but he didn't let that come in his way to Trinity. He couldn't let any weakness affect him because he wanted to save her at any cost. He wanted her safe. He flew with such intensity and such a speed that he had never used before. It was so powerful that he pulled all the cars and everything else in his way with him when he made his way to Trinity.

While Trinity was struggling fighting, shooting the agent even after she was falling outside the window. She was a fighter, a warrior and would fight until her last breath, she would not give up. Soon a bullet hit home at her heart and she stopped firing and the guns fell out of her hands. She was certain that she is now going to die and at the same time thought that maybe this was what Neo was afraid of, this is what he saw in his dreams. This was why he asked her to stay out of the matrix. She was hurting and was sad that she won't be able to see Neo ever again and won't be able to tell him how much she really loved him, how much she really cared for him, how much he really mattered to her. She won't be able to tell him that she really had to enter the matrix else he would have died .

Neo sped up until he saw Trinity falling approaching the ground. As soon as he saw her approaching the car on the ground, his heart raced and fear seemed evident on his face. He sped up until he caught her. The agent who was chasing her hit the car and there was devastation everywhere which was brought through the impact of neo's intensity and speed. He took her to a rooftop and laid her down on the platform.

She had been so weak that he had to lay her down supporting her with his strong arms. She had been moaning in pain all the way to the rooftop and soon after. Neo took his shades off and examined her weak body. There was blood all over all face. While examining her body and hearing her moaning and screaming he felt so much pain, it was killing him too. He placed his hand over the top of the wound where one of her hands rested (the place where the bullet had entered her body) she pulled his arm with her other hand and he looked at her and she said very weakly "Neo I had to" and was gasping afterwards. She wanted him to know that she had no choice except to break his promise. He wasn't mad at her how he could never be. All we wanted was her to be alright. He said "I know" and wore a sad smile, reassuring her. While doing so his face was filled with fear, pain, and love but at the same time with hope. Hope that she's going to be alright as he won't let anything happen to her. As soon he said so he grasped her hand tightly which was earlier resting on his arm, while he gazed into her eyes.

'_Ok Neo you need to stay strong. You are unconventional in here! You can do anything in the Matrix. So I would be able to save her! You have to' _he thought_. _"The bullet is still inside" he said and trinity nodded slightly but wasn't really sure what was going to happen next. He slid his hand inside trinity's body and searched for the bullet while trinity tried her best but couldn't restrain herself from screaming due to the pain it caused her. Neo knew it's going to hurt but was unperceptive that it's going to hurt this much. While in the real world blood spilled out of trinity's mouth and her body jerked and Morpheus injected some medicine into her plug in her arm.

As soon neo found the bullet, he took it out and tossed it away and held trinity's shoulder. He was hoping and wishing that she would be fine now. But instead she turned weaker and paler. It took a lot of her strength to spill out the last few words knowing that she won't survive more for than a few more seconds "I am sorry" she said and gasped for her last breath while neo was stunned, his heart was racing, he was scared, not ready to accept what was happening '_no trinity don't! Please don't leave_ _me_' and then she turned still and the grip of their hands loosed and she was gone. "Trinity" neo said not ready to believe that she was dead. In the real world her heart beat flat lined on the monitors and Morpheus lowered his head.

Neo felt like his heart was cut into thousand pieces, as if his own heart had stopped was devastated. He felt dead inside, he was numb. He was shattered, she was his world his only reality and he couldn't live without. Though he was the one and had a destiny to follow but he was only a human who loved this woman more than everything else, nothing mattered to him more than her. He felt like his whole world was taken away from him, his sole reason why he wanted to live was gone.

But he wasn't ready to accept that she was gone. He couldn't. He had to bring her back. He would do anything to get her back to life. He held her head in his hand very gently, pulled it slightly and started talking to her "Trinity I know you can hear me. I am not letting go. I can't." After a short pause he continued "I love you too damn much", he really believed that she was going to come back and he had never meant these words so much before as much as he meant them at the moment. Then he slid his hand in her body once again, searched her still heart _'come on trinity! Please come back to me. I love you! I need you_'. Then he pumped her heart forcing it to start working again of its own.

It was then trinity drew a large amount of air into her lungs and neo took his hand out of her body. While in the real world her heart started beating again and as result it appeared on the monitors, Morpheus saw this, hardly believing what he saw was true. Morpheus and Link was amazed.

Back in the matrix, Trinity looked around until her eyes settled on neo. Neo was alive too. He was overwhelmed with happiness and pulled her and kissed her. The kiss was very passionate, the most meaningful kiss they ever shared as if they had been separated for ages. Neo expressed his deep love, joy, fear, the pain he experienced while she was gone as if saying '_you have no idea how I felt when you were gone but I knew it that you are going to come back_' and for trinity she was glad that she came back to life to be with him and was happy that she was again been able to kiss him while few moments ago she thought she won't be able to do that ever again.

Morpheus and link exchanged glances with one another as they couldn't believe what they had witnessed. "I can't take this" said Link as he sat done on the operator's chair in shock. Neo and Trinity pulled back reluctantly enough for trinity to say "I guess this makes us even" and neo to realize that he had actually lost her a few moments back and looked very emotional but after hearing her say this Neo smiled and pulled her back into an even more passionate and deeper kiss while he pulled her closer.

Well this is the end of my fan fiction. I hope you liked it. Please let me know. Hope to receive some reviews.


End file.
